NatZa One-Shot Collection
by FlakyBatu
Summary: This is a collection of short one-shots I write from time to time. There will be anything from light humor to pure romance so there will be something to enjoy for everyone who likes NatZa. Enjoy.
1. END Confrontation

**Natsu x Erza - END Confrontation**

Natsu and Erza were currently in the infirmary. Erza was currently sternly glaring at Natsu. The dragon slayer on the other hand was looking away, averting her gaze. He couldn't look her straight in the eyes.

"Is it true?" Erza's voice was calm for now but had a strict sense to it, demanding an answer.

"Yes.. I am END"

Still not looking her way he could only answer silently.

"So.. After everything we have been through, after everything you said to me back then you went out there and fought Zeref even though you knew it could destroy you too?"

"I only found out during the fight but… yes, I did"

To say she was disappointed would be an understatement. He of all people should know that sacrificing yourself is never the right thing to do.

"He had to be stopped Erza. As always I gave it everything I had got and came out victorious. What's the big deal?"

"What's the big deal? You are Zeref's strongest demon. Zeref tied that part deep with his own fate. You could have DIED TOO, Natsu! That is the big deal!"

Erza's voice was getting louder and louder. She was basically shouting at this point.

She took a deep breath to calm herself down. Natsu didn't seem to regret anything though. Of course he wouldn't. He did what he always did, fight to the last to protect his family.. and something else.

"He wanted to erase it.."

The Scarlet Knight didn't get it. Erase what? What could have been so important to push Natsu that much?

"Erase what?" She asked. Erza was still did not know too much about Zeref's final goals.

"Our history! He wanted to go back in time and change how things turned out."

Erza's eyes widened a bit. Sure, this wasn't something she expected but a lot of their villains had weird motives in the past. What was it that made this one stand out?

Natsu continued to explain as he saw that his fellow nakama didn't get it at all.

"He said that lot of things would be different today if he succeeded. Maybe you wouldn't have been kidnapped by these Zeref freaks. You would have had a good and peaceful childhood.."

Erza mouth dropped open as she started to understand where he was going with this.

"Me and you would have probably never ended in Fairy Tail. I know, I was selfish. I denied to erase all those messed up experiences because you would not be the same after that. In the end, I just wanted you to stay with me forever like this."

He finally looked up to her, meeting her gaze with his teary eyes.

"Even though I hate myself for thinking like this. How could I want you to stay with that trauma when there was a chance to erase it? But still, you can call me a hypocrite or reckless, if there is anything, or anyone, who tries to seperate our bonds like that, I will do anything I can to stop them!"

"Natsu…"

Erza was at a loss for words. Their relationship meant this much to him? She was still angry at him but what he just said made her heart skip a beat, in his own idiotic way. A warmth she never felt before started to warm up her chest from the inside. Natsu really was something else.

"Is it still there? END, I mean." After a what felt like minutes Erza came back to the main topic. The disappointment in her voice seemed to be mostly gone now.

"I think so. Lucy may have rewritten the book or something but… I still feel this darkness deep inside of me. It's like something twisted is calling out for me."

Natsu didn't want to go any further with his explanation because he didn't want Erza to worry even more about him.

"Don't worry, I will help you with that. Under one condition that is"

"Huh? What would that be?"

Natsu was honestly surprised. He thought she would be mad at him for keeping all this a secret and forcing him to do some exaggerated training or lesson.

"Promise me that you won't do that again."

Natsu felt a deja-vu at that point. Her calm and gently voice reminded him of the time he asked her to promise the exact same. Natsu lightly smiled as he thought how much he still had to learn from her.

"I promise"

"I see"

Erza put on a shining smile on her face. It was the most genuine and beautiful face he ever saw. It was nothing like any other smile he experienced before. Seeing her smile like this made him feel something that greatly transcended friendship or family.

"Come here"

The redhead pulled Natsu in for a warm hug. As his head was resting oh her chest he felt more comfy than ever before. She didn't wear armor or something like that. Just some bandages under a white blouse. Her touch, her smell, her warmth.. all of those things burned itself right into Natsu's mind forging one of the happiest memories in his entire life. He felt like he wouldn't mind staying like this forever. Only Erza could melt the fire mage's heart more effectively than any inferno ever could.

The silence was like delicate music as both of their heart synched their beats. Erza knew she had forgiven him already. It was just the way Natsu was and one of the reasons she adored him so much.

…

"The anti demon training will start tommorow"

The silence was broken by Erza's strict voice, leaving no room for negotiations. She had released him and looked at him with her usual scary glare.

"A-Aye"

Natsu responded as he turned pale with fear.

* * *

 **Author Notes:**

I hope you enjoyed it. I know it is really short but I did this one as a requested drabble.

There could be more One-Shots / Drabbles like this in the near future. I will then upload them as seperate chapter here but they will be independend to one another. Have a nice day :D


	2. Pre Wedding Troubles

**NatZa - Pre Wedding Troubles**

 **Natsu:** Erza~

 **Erza:** What do you want Natsu, I am busy. Are you done with the invitations?

 **Natsu:** Yeah, about that...

 **Erza:** What is it?

 **Natsu:** I was wondering if we could invite that Edolas counterpart of yours? Knightwalker or something like that?

 **Erza:** Absolutely not!

 **Natsu:** But why? Since there is a link between Earthland and Edolas now I don't see a problem. Besides, aren't we cool with them now? We even invited Mystogan.

 **Erza:** I won't allow for a former enemy to attend to our wedding Natsu!

 **Natsu:** That makes no sense. You did invite Jellal after all.

 **Erza:** That's completely different! He is a better man now. Even with his amnesia he is trying to make up for his sins.

 **Natsu:** But you even asked the council if we could invite Ikaruga or that tree guy Azuma even though they are in prison.

 **Erza:** I don't want to argue about this any longer Natsu! I SAID NO!

 **Natsu:** It just seems weird, you know. Since we can freely travel to Edolas and back you two seemed to become friends

 **Erza:** I... *mumbles* I want to be the most beautiful girl that day and that doesn't work when there is someone that looks exactly like me.. *blush*

 **Natsu:** Huh?

 **Erza:** This will be our wedding Natsu. I want you to only look at me and not to some look-a-like fairy hunter from Edolas

 **Natsu:** You know that you are the only one for me. Your beauty will always the on an entirely different level ^-^

 **Erza:** Natsu *_*

 **Natsu:** Besides, she can never look as good as you with that poorly cut short hair ^-^

 **Erza:** ... Are you telling me that I would look bad with short hair?! -.-"

 **Natsu:** N-No that's not what I meant o_o

 **Erza:** Why don't you go and marry Knightwalker if there is not much difference between us! -.-

 **Natsu:** It doesn't matter to me how you look. Whether you wear your wedding dress, casual clothes or a battle torn armor, you will always be the most beautiful, brave and loving girl I have ever known. Knightwalker may be fine, but Erza Scarlet is the only one I truly want to marry and spend my life with. I love you ^-^

 **Erza:** I love you too, Natsu 3

...

 **Erza:** Now go back and finish those invitations. You should have been done hours ago! -.-"

 **Natsu:** Aye Sir! o_o *rushes back*

* * *

 **Author Notes:**  
This is a little One-Shot I wrote in a chat kind of style. It's short again but I still hope you like it.


	3. Scarlet Servant

**NatZa - Scarlet Servant**

*In Natsu's mind*

 **Natsu:** Are you sure this is a good idea?  
 **END:** Of course, you blockhead!  
 **Natsu:** I am not the type to hurt his friends, and especially Erza! You should know that!  
 **END:** We are not going to hurt her. Just embarass her a little. That's fine, right? Remember all those beatings and punishments she gave us.  
 **Natsu:** But still, isn't that going to make her punish me even more?  
 **END:** At first maybe, but after going through with our plan she will learn not to take us lightly anymore… Or maybe you chicken out because you think you are still not on her level? *taunting*  
 **Natsu:** Of course, I am! I could take Erza on anytime!  
 **END:** Then prove it. Tease her a bit. After we have completely broken her we will reshape her to someone that will never be able to leave our side. We will dominate everything! *evil laugh*  
 **Natsu:** Although you I don't appreciate you talking like that about her, you may be right. Maybe a little payback would make stop treating me like a child.  
 **END:** That's the spirit! Now go get her, dragon!

…

Natsu slowly made his way towards the guild. He had a box in his hand that was wrapped in fancy paper.

 **END:** So, what's in that box?  
 **Natsu:** A cheap and really exposing maid cosplay. ^_^  
 **END:** Perfect! That way we will show her that we are the Master now while also embarrassing her in front of everyone. You did well young Padawan.  
 **Natsu:** Hehe

Natsu couldn't help but smile mischievously at the thought of embarrassed Erza.

…

*At the guild*  
 **Natsu:** Erza~  
 **Erza:** Hey, Natsu. What's that? *curious about the box*  
 **Natsu:** I got you a gift *handes her the box*  
 **Erza:** A gift? What's the occasion? You didn't break anything, did you? -.-  
 **Natsu:** N-No nothing like that… I just randomly found it in a store and I thought it would fit you quite well. n_n  
 **END:** 'Good job, Natsu. Can't wait to see the Shining Knight's shocked expression' *sadistic smile*  
 **Erza:** Oh my. If that's the case then I will gladly accept it. *opens the box*  
 **Erza:** *stares in disbelief* Umm..  
 **Natsu:** How do you like it?~ n_n  
 **Erza:** *takes it out to get a full view on it* This is…  
 **Natsu:** A maid costume. 'Cause, you know, you could really need a Dragon Master-sama you could obediently serve. *smirk*  
 **Everyone:** Dafuq… o_o  
 **Erza:** … *goes upstairs*  
 **END:** 'We did it, Natsu. We broke mighty Titania's mind. It won't take long for us to be the so called Queen of Fairies' new master. Guahahahaha'  
 **Natsu:** 'Erza? My servant? That actually sounds kinda nice'  
Before Natsu start daydreaming about an obedient Erza that would do anything he ordered, he was interrupted by Erza who has already returned.  
 **Erza:** How does it look? *back downstairs*  
 **Natsu:** E-Erza.. w-what are you doing?

Natsu, and everyone else for that matter, was at a loss for words. The proud Scarlet Knight was standing right in front of him. She was actually wearing that cheap excuse of a cosplay. It exposed a large part of her breast and most of her legs were visible under the tiny black skirt. She wore a pair of thigh high black stockings which were not included in the original costume. Looks like she added them by herself.

 **Erza:** What's wrong? I am wearing the outfit you gave me. Was I not supposed to wear it?  
 **Natsu:** N-No.. I mean yes, you should but.. Are you okay wearing something like this?  
 **END:** 'What the hell? She is actually enjoying it. Is she an exhibitionist or what? o_o'  
 **Erza:** Of course I am. You gave this to me so I should at least try it on.  
 **Natsu:** B-but isn't it exposing too much?  
 **Erza:** No, it's alright. It's a maid costume after all. *nods sagely*  
 **END:** 'That's not how maids work!'  
 **Erza:** So. Since you went out of your way to buy me this outfit I think I can play along for a while… Natsu-sama~  
 **Natsu + Everyone:** W-what the hell?!  
 **END:** 'This can't be. She is freely going along with it. Not even a trace of embarassment. T-this woman is insane!'

Even the fierce and merciless demon END could not help but be scared by Erza's acceptance as if this was a normal thing to do. He had greatly underestimated his opponent. Seeing how easy she shattered his master-plan to tiny pieces he couldn't help but feel defeated.  
Natsu on the other hand, was still left speechless. He never considered the possibility of Erza playing along with this stupid costume. The way she called him _'Natsu-sama~'_ send shivers down his spine.

 **Erza:** Now then, Natsu-sama. It is unsightly for a master like you to be dressed this poorly. *points at Natsu's outfit*  
 **Natsu:** W-What's wrong with my clothes?  
 **Erza:** A noble master can't wear such a plain vest and pants like that. Come on, we will go buy you more appropriate clothes. A highborn master like you needs a noble attire.  
 **END:** 'This scary chick has completely lost her mind!'  
 **Natsu:** B-but-  
 **Erza:** No buts, Master! *dragging him out of the guild*  
 **Natsu:** 'END help me!'  
 **END:** 'Mission failed, we'll get 'em next time.'

END gave up. Already broken inside he left his partner in crime's fate in the hands of that crazy redhead as he was slowly getting dragged by the Scarlet Servant.


	4. True love

"I'm home"

Erza said tiredly after she closed the door behind her. She put all her luggage aside and threw herself on the coach. A small sigh of relief escaped her mouth because she had finally time to relax.

"Welcome back. How are you?"

Natsu said from the kitchen while he did the dishes. One of the many things Erza had finally taught Natsu after they bought a house and moved in together. There wasn't much to do anyway. He only had to clean one plate and a few cutleries. Natsu had to eat alone again after all.

"Tired. I think I will go to bed immediately"

Erza explained with fatigue in her voice. Those council meetings were much more tiresome than she had first anticipated.

"I see…"

Natsu mumbled disappointedly. He sat on a chair and rested his head on his hand which was placed on the eating table.

"What's wrong?"

Of course, Erza rapidly noticed Natsu's bad mood. Everyone would be able to tell that Natsu was somehow frustrated right now.

"It's nothing. You should go to rest now. You have a mission tomorrow."

Natsu's eyelids were half closed as he made a long sigh.

"Come on, tell me."

Not satisfied with Natsu who tried to avoid her question.

"It's just… when was the last time we actually spend some time together?"

Erza couldn't help but smile when she realized her dear husband started to miss her.

"Aww, do you miss me?", Erza asked playfully.

"It's not like that…"

Natsu sulked and tried to deny the obvious. Erza just giggled at how dishonest Natsu was with his feelings.

"When did you become a tsundere~"

"I-I'm not a tsundere"

"I understand now. Come here"

Erza tenderly said as she patted the place next to her on the couch, signaling Natsu to sit next to her.

Not questioning her orders Natsu finally stood up and made his way next to Erza and sat down. He didn't know why but he was getting a bit nervous. Sure, they have been married and naturally they have already spent much time with each other but after being a bit distant the recent days he couldn't help but feel unsettled. He loved her too much and he still felt the butterflies in his stomach that made him revert to a small child that was near his crush.

Erza put her hand on his head and gently pulled it towards her, placing his head on her lap. Even though the fabric of her formal black dress was in the way he could feel the softness of her thighs. The little warmth that her smooth skin emitted through her clothes was enough to color Natsu's cheeks in a light pink tone. He was glad that Erza couldn't see his blush right now.

"I'm sorry, Natsu"

Erza's gentle voice made his heart skip a beat. No matter what she did, his heart still had these lovestruck reactions like it was when they finally got together.

"For what?"

"For being so busy every time"

Natsu hated to make her sad so he tried his best to never make her worry so he always put on a smile when she was around. Even though he tried as best as he could to hide how he was actually missing her when she was gone, it seemed like Erza was still able to see right through him. As always, Erza was amazing. She could read him like an open book.

"Don't worry about it. I know that being the master of Fairy Tail is a very busy job, especially when those council geezers always try to frame us for dumb reasons. I get that handling work, missions and free time gets difficult like that"

Erza couldn't help but smile dearly because she got to experience the sweet understanding nature of her husband. He may have grown so much during the recent years and a lot of his reckless behavior got to a minimum but this caring side of him was something that he always had. Especially when Erza was around. This dragon slayer for everyone in the guild but Erza was still on a different level. There was nothing he wouldn't do to make her happy, putting his her happiness way above his own. A trait Erza loved so much. Sometimes she regretted that she didn't realize sooner that this seemingly perfect partner was by her side for so long but in the end, everything went well and they lastly found their way together.

"Yes, that may be true but that shouldn't be an excuse to neglect you that much"

"Don't worry about me so much. I will always support you, no matter how busy you are"

Erza closed her eyes and savored every bit of Natsu's kindness. What did she do to ever deserve this man? It was almost to good to be true. Natsu did already do so much as it is. He cleaned the house when she was away, cooked lunch for her before she went out and cuddled with her every time she needed him to after a long day of work. Sometimes he would go on missions alone when Erza's work would take its time but he always preferred for them two to go on missions together. Unfortunately, they didn't go on as many missions together as before but once they could, they savored every last second of their time together.

Erza gently went through his hair with her finger and gently caressed his head. Oh, how Natsu loved the soothing feeling of her tender fingers on his head.

They didn't say anything for a while. Just enjoyed each others company, the mutual affectionate love they shared. Natsu's head was still resting on these godsent pillows that were Erza's thighs and she stroked and patted his head lovingly. No words were needed to show how much they loved each other.

"Aren't you tried. You do have this special mission tomorrow after all"

Natsu wanted to stay like this forever but he didn't want Erza to stay like this when she was tired after having a long day. Considerate to the very end. Erza put a finger on Natsu's cheek and turned his head so that he would directly look up to her. Natsu blushed deeply when he saw this gorgeous redhead look at him with that lovely smile on her face. He wanted to look away in embarrassment but this two diamonds that were his eyes just made it impossible for him to avert their gaze. They were like shining two gates captivating his entire soul once they are looked upon.

"I guess I can be a little late. They' will understand"

She explained, fully forgetting her fatigue and enjoying this intimate moment with the person she loved and adored the most in her entire life. She then bowed down, bringing her face closer to Natsu's. Their lips touched and they engaged in a loving kiss that showed more intimacy than any connection between two bodies could ever achieve. Her long scarlet hair tickled his face as she leaned over but that didn't matter right now, nothing else mattered. This was love in its purest form, symbolizing the wish to always be together for eternity. No force known to the universe was nearly strong enough to separate this graceful knight and its lovely dragon ever again. Two souls that merged into one as they enjoyed their happy end.


End file.
